In Drunken Stupor
by Saxocrazy
Summary: Flynn thinks about Yuri in a most odd way when he's sober. It gets worse when he's drunk and Yuri is right next to him. Flynn Seme


"Ah! Home at last!" Yuri stretched his arms out and put them behind his head. "Yes I agree Yuri. I can't wait until I can sleep in my bed for once." Estelle said cheerfully. "Oh I know just how to celebrate being home! We'll meet up at the Golden Lion!" Everyone shook their heads and went on home.

{Estelle POV}

I had finally made it to the castle and I went straight for my room. I turned to handle and someone put their hand on my shoulder. I jumped back quickly. "My sincere apologies Lady Estellise! I was just surprised to see you." "Oh it's alright Flynn. In fact I was about to be leaving as soon as I rested a bit." Flynn's eyes widened. "Leaving so soon?" "Um yes actually. The team is going to meet at the Golden Lion for some drinks. I hope you'll accompany me." Flynn shook his head and headed back to his room.

{Normal}

Yuri sighed happily looking at the sign above the bar entrance. A voice came from right behind him, "Brings back memories hu?" Yuri turns his head toward Flynn as Flynn approaches Yuri's side. "Ya. I'll never forget getting into that fight where you got punched square in the face!" They both laughed as they remembered Hisca and Chastel eating calmly while Flynn and Yuri fight side by side. Before Yuri quit the knights. Before everything got complicated. Before people close to them died.

They walked in to be meet with the whole Brave Vesperia crew. They where all drinking after another seeing who could last long. All except Karol of course no matter how many times he tried to sneak it. Now it was only Judith, Raven, Yuri, and Flynn. Flynn wasn't known to hold his liquor well. In fact he became aggressive and it wasn't pretty, but he was challenged and he wouldn't lose to Yuri. It wasn't long before Yuri had to call it quits. 'Finally' Flynn thought. He set down his wine and tapped out.

"Aw ya gave up so fast! If only ya stayed in longer then it'd just be me and you. Judith honey will go down quickly!" Raven said and put his arm around Yuri. It made Flynn shoot Raven a deadly glare that could have killed. Raven was to drunk to pick up on what it meant, but not near enough gone to know to stay away from Flynn. Judith and Raven then got into an argument about god knows what, but Flynn couldn't focus on that. All he cared about was that Raven need to take his arm off of his precious Yuri.

"Wait his...and precious! What the hell?" Flynn thought. He couldn't take his eyes off of his best friend. The exposed collar bones just wanting to be sucked on and licked. The liquor was not helping. He felt horrible for thinking about his best friend in such away. Thoughts of Yuri underneath him, pinned down, breathing out breathless moans yelling out his name. He had to get out of here. Flynn was half way down the block in the lower quarter when he heard footsteps trying to catch up to him. "Flynn!" Flynn wanted to run rather than see Yuri at the moment do to the circumstances. Flynn turned to look at Yuri who was coming down hill way to fast. "Yuri look out!" Yuri looked down to see a crack in the sidewalk that was now inevitable to avoid. Flynn caught him right before he hit the floor.

"Flynn ~hick~ why did you leave? The party was just getting started." Yuri looked up at him and tried to stand but fell back down. "Are you alright?" "Ya. I think I just hurt my ankle that's all. My house isn't very far from here." Flynn helped him up and put his arm around his waist. "Oh no this is bad!" He thought inwardly. Heat rushed to his cheeks at the thoughts that came back. Yuri looked at Flynn curiously with big black eyes. Blue meet black and Flynn slowly pushed Yuri agents the wall and lightly kissed him. Just taking in the tastes and feeling. Flynn backed away ashamed at what he did. "Damn what the hell was I thinking!" He thought while panicking on the inside.

"Yuri I'm so so-" Yuri gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Yuri wrapped his arms around Flynn's neck and ran his fingers through the golden locks. Flynn grabbed Yuri and ran down to his room at the inn and pushed him inside. Once inside Flynn wrapped one of his arms around Yuri's waist and another cupping his cheek and ran his tongue over Yuri's bottom lip asking if for entrance. Yuri complied letting the dominant of the two explore his mouth. Flynn raised his hand from Yuri's waist to roaming under Yuri's shirt. Light fingers gently slide down Yuri's spine. Yuri moaned into the kiss sending heat waves throughout Flynn's body.

Flynn gently picked Yuri up in his arms bridal style never breaking the kiss, and laid him gently on the bed. The complete hard ons they both had were desperately needed to be attended to. But being the gentleman Flynn was it was natural that he would think of Yuri first. They broke the kiss to gasp for breath. Flynn kissed along Yuri's jawbone and down his neck. Flynn nuzzled his nose in the crook of Yuri's neck came to the crook and he licked it lightly before he sank his teeth into the unmarred skin. Flynn was going to claim Yuri for the whole world to see and no one would DARE take him away. Yuri hissed in pain mixed with pleasure. Flynn kissed and sucked on the bloody mark he had just made. Flynn kissed all the way down his chest removing his shirt and tie in the process.

His pants where clinging to his hips in the most sexiest fashion. You could clearly see the indention of his hipbones. Flynn looked at him like a hungry wolf and licked and kissed all along them earning a deep-throated moan from the one and only Yuri. Just hearing him moan and shivering under Flynn's touch was enough to make him want to just slam inside of him. Flynn put those..pleasing thoughts toward the back of his mind...for now. Flynn was going to take this slow and burn this into his mind. Flynn tugged on the helm of his pants as if asking if it was ok to continue. "Damn it Flynn go on already!" was all he got.

Slightly chuckling he complied as he slid his pants and underwear down and off of him. Flynn just looked over his slim, gorgeous body and ivory skin when Yuri closed the space in between us with a long desperate kiss. Flynn pulled away from the kiss, he had enough. He couldn't wait much longer then he already had. Flynn attacked Yuri's nipple and wrapped his hand around Yuri's member and began to stroke. Loud moans that Yuri gave kept egging him on and on to go faster. Yuri gripped the sheets. After flicking his tongue back and forth over the already hard nubs, Flynn ravished Yuri's neck and chest with angry love marks.

"Flynn I'm going to..Ah Flynn!" was all he got out before Yuri spilled his seed all over Flynn's hand. While looking Yuri in the eye Flynn slowly licked it off his hand and pulled Yuri into a deep kiss. Yuri whimpered slightly. Flynn pulled away from the kiss with a strand of saliva. He wiped it off. Flynn just looked at Yuri's flushed pink body as he let out breath in short puffs. Yuri rested his hand on Flynn's neck and the other over the helm of Flynn's pant. "Please Flynn...Do something!" His hips bucked up toward Flynn wanting some sort of friction. Flynn's string of reasoning snapped. Pulling Yuri's hand away and took off his pant himself. Flynn held three fingers up to his mouth.

"Suck" was the only command he had to give him. Yuri took the fingers and coated then with saliva. His tongue worked wonders. Flynn wondered what it would feel like elsewhere…. No now it not the time for that. He pulled my fingers out of Yuri's mouth with an pop and spread his legs and positioned himself in between his thighs. "This will feel weird and it might hurt at first, but ." Yuri nodded his head. Flynn gently pushed one finger inside of him. Yuri squirmed around uncomfortably beneath him. The second finger and he drew in a breath. "Relax. The pain is almost over." Flynn placed a kiss on his forehead. Flynn inserted the third figure and Yuri yelped out in pain.

Yuri bit his lip to muffle the painful moans. Flynn spread his fingers and searched for Yuri's sweet spot that'll make the pain go away and give him only pleasure. "AHHH… Oh my god Flynn please again!" I gladly obeyed and hit it a few more times with the reward of Yuri calling out my name. I pulled my fingers out. A moan was heard from the latter. Flynn positioned himself at his entrance. "Are you ready?" Yuri just nodded his head and held onto the bed frame. Flynn slowly pushed in inch by inch. Yuri bit down on his arm to resist the urge to scream out in pain. When Flynn was all the way in he looked up to see Yuri had broken the skin and blood ran down his arm. Flynn wiped away his tears of pain and licked away Yuri's blood and aggressively took Yuri's lips. "Don't do that every again!" Flynn scolds him and deep down he was scared for Yuri.

Yuri wrapped his arms around Flynn's neck. Flynn grabbed his hips in a hold strong enough to bruise. Flynn backed out to where the tip was in and slammed back in. Yuri yelped in pain and pleasure as Flynn hit his sweet spot right on. With a few more slow thrusts Yuri opened his eyes. "For the love of god... m-move faster!" Flynn gladly complied and sped up his thrusts. The room was filled with moans and panting breaths. Flynn savagely slam into Yuri. Flynn bites the side of Yuri's throat and Yuri raked his nails down his back hard enough to bleed. Flynn only moaned out of pleasure. Yuri was chanting Flynn's name over and over and it was music to Flynn's ears. Making him want to only go faster. Flynn smiled inwardly feeling pleased with himself knowing that he was doing a good job.

This thought excited him even more and he spread Yuri's legs wider hitting his sweet spot every time. With Yuri moaning his name over and over and the utmost pleasure and being in Yuri's tight heat was to much for him to handle. Flynn wrapped his hand around Yuri's weeping erection in time with my trusts. "AH FLYNN!" he yelled and came over their stomach. Yuri's insides clamped around Flynn and he came deep within Yuri. Flynn scooped him up in his arms panting and pulled up the covers around them. Flynn wrapped his arms around Yuri and put his face in the crook of Yuri's neck. "I love you Yuri." "Ya I love you too."

The next morning Yuri couldn't walk let alone stand. My back hurt like hell from that long slave whip like gashes. All of the Brave Vesperia came to see him thinking he was sick. All except Judith, shes smarter than the others which Flynn could tell that she knew. On his way out of the room, he turned to Yuri and said in front of all Yuri's friends, "Oh yeah cut your nails once in awhile will you my back hurts like hell." I rushed out of there with enough time to dodge the flowerpot that hit the door only seconds later. A smile grew on my face. Yes this was going to be a great relationship.


End file.
